Ask Team Chaotix BACK IN BUSINESS
by Gardenia95
Summary: They're back! :D Keep asking your favorite team all you wanted to know about them!
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere, in a far away planet... Live three mobians, who solve detective mysteries, who run a detective agency, and who once were in a Q and A show.**

**However, one day, they were forced to leave, by the evil witch Gardenia. They left, leaving a trail of melancholy tears. Sadly, their fans watched them leave.**

**One day, after a few months, The boss of the Agency, had a plan. They marched into the witch's house. They tied her up, and prevented her from using her evil magic. Then, the brave and mighty bee, the smallest of the group, charged at the evil witch and-**

"Woah, woah, time out!" Gardenia screams. "That is not how it happened!"

"In my version it did!" Charmy shouts.

"First of all, I'm not a witch. Second of all, I told you already, I had to cancel it, because I had too much going on. And then I sent you all a letter, saying that if you guys wanted to start the show again, because now I have more time. You guys came in here crying like a bunch of weenies, in happiness."

Charmy frowns and looks away. "...It could have happened like that too..."

"So yes, Ask Team Chaotix is back in business! WOO! All I ask of you is please, this time to submit your questions through PM messaging (I'm trying to go more by the rules now), and those of you who don't have an account, please make one, so you won't miss out on the fun! Submit your questions...NOW!"

Charmy pops in front of the camera. "And don't forget to spread the word that it's back!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaotix and Gardenia stand outside the Chaotix office.

"And now, for what you have all been waiting for...the first chapter of the return of Ask Team Chaotix!" Gardenia shouts and claps.

"Isn't this the second chapter?" Espio asks. "I mean, the other chapter was chapter one."

"Well, it's the first chapter that actually answers questions, duh!"

Espio rolls his eyes. "Whatever..."

"Anyways, now this time the Chaotix will be answering their questions in their very own lovely...er..._idiosyncratic _Agency! That means nothing else in my house gets destroyed! WOOHOO!"

"Thank you for those kind words, Gardenia!" Vector says, obviously not having had heard the last part. "In case you forgot, I'm Vector the crocodile, and I..." He pauses and pulls out a 'Sonic Heroes' booklet. He flips around the pages. "Ah, yes, and I can find peaceful solutions to problems-"

"Did you seriously forget what you can do?" Gardenia asks.

"...NO! Why would you think that?!"

She shakes her head. "Nevermind! Anyways, don't introduce yourselves. Everyone knows who you are already!"

"HI I'M CHARMY!" Charmy shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Charmy! I said-"

"And I'm Espio, the-" Espio begins.

"Espio!-"

"I'm the coolest!" Charmy shouts.

"Ch-"

"I'm the boss of the-" Vector says.

"V-"

"I'm the new boss!" Charmy screams.

"STOP!" Gardenia screams. "Don't you guys ever listen?"

"Not to giiiiirls!" Charmy says and sticks out his tongue.

Gardenia begins to glow. She tilts her neck. "Say that again..."

Charmy's eyes widen and he flies to Vector. "VECTOR!"

Gardenia calms down, and fixes her hair. "Okay! Anyways, time to cut the ribbon!"

"What ribbon?" The chaotix ask at the same time. A red ribbon magically appears in front of the house and scissors appear on the floor.

"That ribbon."

"OOH! OH! Can I do it!" Charmy chirps, while hopping up and down.

Gardenia grabs the scissors. "You sure, I don't want you to cut yourself-"

"GIVE ME THE SCISSORS!" He snatches them from Gardenias hands. She yelps.

"Geez, ok ok!"

"YAY!" Charmy cuts the ribbon. It falls to the floor. "Well that wasn't exciting!"

**Inside the office**

"Oooh...your office really needs some work..." Gardenia says. She wrinkles her nose.

"Nah, it's home!" Vector shouts and plops on the couch. "Go ahead and sit!"

"How are you able to walk through all this trash on the floor...?"

"There's no trash!" Charmy says, as he finishes a candy bar and throws the wrapper on the floor.

"Ugh, after this, I'm cleaning up your office, whether you like it or not!" She sits on the couch. "Okay, let's begin with the questions! :D"

The ground begins to rumble, and a hole appears on the ground.

**Lunarium Prince:**

**"G-...Gardenia?!" Anon pops out of the ground like a little rat, startling everybody in his vicinity. "I thought the worms got you!"**

**"...Man. I've been underground for WAAAY too long..." He sighs. "So how have you guys been?"**

"Oh my gosh! Anon! It's you! :D" Gardenia happily shouts. "I've been fine, thanks for asking!"

"I have been very well, thank you," Espio replies.

"AAAAH! A homeless guy has been living under our office! RUN! RUN!" Charmy screams and hugs Vector.

Vector bonks Charmy on the head, and notices that two random police are looking through the window. Vector sweat drops. "Ehehe...cute kid!" He pats Charmy on the head. When the police leave, he bonks Charmy on the head again, only harder. "Charmy, can't you see that that's Anon!"

"OWW! Anon? The weird guy?"

"Charmy, be nice!"

**He then turns to the little bee. "Charmy? Have you stayed away from Deviant-Art, like everyone told you to?" The human asks with his arms folded. "Those weird photos will break your brain like a rice-cake."**

"Of course! Of course I have! But thanks for reminding me!" He pulls out a random laptop and begins to search on Deviant art. His face begins to change, into a face of horror. "AHH! The horror! The horror! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Gardenia looks at what Charmy is looking at, and sees it's just a badly drawn picture of Charmy. She laughs. "That's why you stay out of Deviant Art, so you won't see horrible pictures like those."

**"Yo Vector, my main man! Hows the detective business for you guys?"**

"Hey Anon!" Vector says and gives Anon a "friendly" smack on the back. Anon staggers. "Yeah, it's been going great! We've been getting plenty of people!...yeah...what more can I say..."

**Anon chuckles at his...reply. "That sounds neat."**

**"Well I gotta go!" He smiles as he's about to jump out the window. "Almost forgot. Espio, why is all the anthropomorphic boys naked and almost all of the females and fully clothed?"**

"I-I, well...I'm guessing maybe because they love fashion, they love clothes...or maybe another reason..." Espio says.

**"Cool and...Cylo?" He blinks a little nervously. "He's fine. Well, oh whoops! Look at the time! Gotta go!" Anon speeds through that sentence at sonic speeds, and not Sonic speed as he smashes through the window in a purple burst of light.**

"Wait, what did he say?" Gardenia asks. "I didn't like the tone in his voice. He sounded nervous..." She shakes her head. "Nevermind. Moving on!"

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Okay, First question is for Espio.**

**Espio do you like Carrots?**

"Of course I do." He simply replies.

"Hey, Espio, don't you know that if you eat too many carrots, you can turn into a rabbit?" Charmy asks.

"That is such a lie. Who ever told you that?"

"I told myself! Hey, can I keep you as a pet and call you George when you become a rabbit?!"

"No."

"Pwease!" Charmy asks with huge puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Fine!"

**Charmy, did you get any candy over Halloween?**

"YEAH! I did! A lot!" Charmy exclaims.

"Don't even remind us about that day!" Vector says. "He got so hyper...It's scary to remember!"

"Look! I got some pictures, too!" Charmy chirps, and takes out an album. He opens it to reveal a picture of him, dressed as a...bee, another picture of Vector dressed as a vampire, and another picture of an angry Espio dressed in a fairy costume, with fake wings on his back, and hitting Vector with the fairy wand.

"That was the best day ever!" Charmy shouts as he closes the book.

**and finally Vector, did you pay the Electric bill for the office?**

"Um...yeah...I did!...No..."

Next questions are from **Animanizanny!**

**Hi I have some questions for your cool fic Chaotix Back in Business! Vector: What is the hardest part of running an agency?**

"The hardest part of running an agency would have to be getting clients to come! They don't come!"

"Wait, I thought you said that you were getting a lot of clients here! You liar :P" Gardenia says.

"Ok so I lied, okay!" Vector says and crosses his arms.

**And how do you deal with Charmy every day? **

"I really don't have any idea!" Vector admits. "And to think that I don't have any kids!"

"Well, it's about time you did!" Charmy says. "Go with Vanilla and ask the storks to give you guys a baby with an ugly crocodile face and cute bunny ears!"

Vector chokes on his saliva. "C-Charmy!" He blushes. Who says I'm going to have kids with Vanilla?"

"Well, I say you should! Go tonight, so I can have someone to play with tomorrow, 'cause you're all old and boring, Especially Espio!"

**Espio: if you could have one skill you don't already have what would it be?**

"Hmm...well...I'd say psychic powers, because they're pretty cool."

**And also, who is the cutest girl you know in Mobias?;D Don't be shy now.**

Espio swallows. "The...cutest girl?" He begins to blush. "W-well...It's probably not what you're expecting me to say...but it's Ice Wolf...my girlfriend, of course..." He buries his red face in a pillow.

**That's it for now thanks for listening. Byeeezz!**

"Say, Espio, how's Ice Wolf?" Gardenia asks.

"S-she's fine..." He replies, without looking up from the pillow.

"Aww...it's okay, we all know how much you like her...no need to be embarrassed."

He looks up from the pillow, with a very red face.

Next up, is **XxInsaneMuffinxX!**

Charmy licks his lips. "MMMM! Sounds good!"

"Charmy, don't eat XxInsaneMuffinxX," Espio says.

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because XxInsaneMuffinxX is NOT a muffin."

**Charmy, I want a cookie. Espio, Vector, HELP ME GET THAT COOKIE.**

"I don't have any cookies!" Charmy says.

"Well, here's a cookie," Vector says, and hands XxInsaneMuffinxX a huge cookie.

Charmy pulls on Vectors tail. "And where's MINE?!"

"I don't have any more! And don't pull my tail!"

"I WANT A COOKIE! I WANT A COOKIE! I WANT A COOKIE! I WANT A COOKIE!"

"CHARMY! You'll get it later!"

"OK!"

Next up, **HyperTomboi429:**

**Me: YES YOU'RE BACK! *tosses confetti and blows air-horn* Sorry, on a sugar rush…  
For Charmy: What annoys you more than anything in all of Mobius?**

"Vector's music!" Charmy replies. "That annoys me so much! He puts his headphones on loud, and I can hear his annoying music! I mean, what kind of music had a weird beat, like 'snapped back to reality, OHH- there goes gravity' blah blah blah! And then he does all these different hand movements that make him look weird. I wonder how Vector prefers that music over Barney songs."

**For Vector: Since curiosity got the better of me today, what music do you listen to through those headphones of yours? **

"Erm...well, Charmy kind of told you already...so yeah. And that music is nice Charmy! Don't say anything 'bout it!"

**Also… *quickly hands him 5 huge diamonds* If you value your life, you won't ask where I got these…**

Vector's eyes grow huge. "Oh, oh...ok ok!" He quickly hides the diamonds.

**For Espio: What inspired you to become a ninja?**

"Well, my past, which I won't get into detail, is what made me want to become a ninja." Espio says.

**Me: Ok, I think I'm done here. Also, should I bring in my OC next time? She's dying to meet you guys. Let me know!**

"Sure! Ya can bring your OC over! We'd like to meet her!" Vector says.

**PEACE, SUCKAS!  
-HTB429**

**Questions from Duskzilla are next!:**

**Hello there Team Chaotix it is the traveler of dimensions Duskzilla you helped me out back a few months ago with your boss GhostKing to retrieve my cyan emerald from Scourge and I'm here to ask questions.  
Vector-Have you found the Computer Room?(Sorry couldn't resist XP)**

"NO! I thought I had when I had a map! Turns out it was a wrong map! SO NO I HAVEN'T FOUND THAT DUMB COMPUTER ROOM!" Vector screams.

"Chill!" Gardenia tells him. "Why do you want to find the computer room so bad, though?!"

"That's the thing! I don't know!"

**Espio-Do you watch Naruto or Kung Fu Panda?**

"Personally, I wouldn't watch cartoons, but I prefer to watch Naruto, over Kung Fu Panda."

**Charmy-What's your favorite kind of candy?**

"Oh, oh! I like lollipops. All different flavors of lollipops!"

***50 pounds of lollipops drop in the room*  
I'll be back with more later.**

"YAY! Candy!" Charmy shouts. "You're the best, Duskzilla!" He rushes over to get some but Vector stops him by grabbing him by the wings. "NO! Later you can get a piece!"

Charmy whimpers as Vector ties him up, to a chair.

And last one for today...**ShadowandMadonna!:**

**Vector: Would you date Vanilla if you had the chance?**

"Yeah, I've dated her...once...I think." Vector says.

"Did you seriously forget if you dated her already?" Gardenia asks.

"No! I know I dated her already! Yes, I did."

**Espio: Do you like Ninjago? If so, are you the purple ninja destined to help Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, defeat his evil daddy, Lord Garmadon? If not, sorry for ruining half the plot for you! ;( But it's STILL a good show. So watch it, please! :)**

"No, I haven't watched it. But I'll watch it. Thanks for telling me about it!:)"

**Charmy: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!**

"Waffles? YEAH! I DO! WILL YOU GET ME SOME?! CAN YOU GET ME SOME? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!" Charmy does puppy dog eyes. "Hey Vector, can you untie me now?"

"No, and I won't until I put away all this candy." Vector tells Charmy.

"NOO!"

"And that's all for today! Come back next time to ask more questions in Ask Team Chaotix!" Gardenia concludes. "And Vector, just untie Charmy now. He's not capable of eating that much candy in a few seconds."

Vector sighs. "Alright, I just hope I don't regret it later." He turns to untie Charmy, only to find it empty, and the rope on the floor.

"Where did-?"

OM NOM NOM!

They all turn around to see Charmy eating the last piece of candy. He begins to shake like a salt shaker.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm a bit rusty in writing this, since it has been a while since I've written this, so sorry if it's not as good as before, but I'll get better. See you next time :)**


End file.
